Potions Mishap
by MrMattGrey
Summary: William Nott, Theodore Nott's father doing a job for the Dark Lord.


William Nott walked silently towards the castle. He took a deep breath, this is the last time he had to come back as a student in this place he deemed as his second home for the past seven years. He certainly had gone a long way from the lanky little first year who was too awkward and scared of the rules his father had set on him.  
Meeting Tom Riddle during that year before the older Slytherin graduated truly was a blessing to William. Together with Lucius and other Slytherins, they have forged a bond that gave birth to ideas and plans of grandeur especially for them who wanted to make the wizarding world pure and regal as it should be.  
Even without Riddle in the castle, William, continued corresponding to him and somehow they shared a common goal and passion. As years passed by, their plan became more concrete and more people are being asked to join in secret. His father was delighted to know that he was already acquainted to Tom and was devoted into this cause that will get rid of the filth that the wizarding community welcomed with open arms without realizing the treachery they had done.  
He was still feeling a little weak but with more than a month out of Hogwarts, he was summoned back in order for him to still be able to catch up on his lessons and graduate this year. William can still vaguely remember as Severus found him in their room barely holding on for his dear life. The potion that Tom asked him to do was too advance even to a wizard like him who has been gifted into being a prodigy on the subject. Both him and Riddle knew, Severus can make that potion perfectly, but with still two years ahead of him, it was better for the Nott heir to concoct it himself than ask the younger Slytherin to do it. When Tom named The Drink of Despair as the potion he has to perfect, William had doubts, but they were always asked to do as they were bid without any questions. As it should be done in secrecy, William had no choice but to test the potion on himself. As he sipped the murky liquid the first time with a spoon, he felt it scorching his throat and little by little he felt the effects as vivid pictures of his childhood run into his mind.  
He saw his 8th year old self in the back of their Estate being taught by his father to resist hexes and jinx without a wand and just by the magic he had in his being. His father, Theodore Nott, was an excellent wizard who wanted William to be as good as him in duelling. He felt every impact of the spells on his body once again. All of the cuts and gashes he earned as his father continued throwing curses on him. His mother was standing by one of the windows with a hankerchief on her hand but her face remained stoic while watching everything that has been happening.  
One by one every cry of anguish and pain hit him as he drank more of the potion. He can hear himself shouting and screaming as he felt his whole being getting engulfed with the misery that his whole being has.  
Next thing he knew, he was waking up in St. Mungo's Hospital with his ever passive mother by his side and his father with contempt on his face. Later on he found out that Tom already paid him a visit and explained the task he was given making Theodore Nott having no reason to reprimand his only son about such actions. His father talked to Dubledore himself and Slughorn in order for him to take a break and recuperate for some weeks. He was told to carry on and make everyone believe it was just mere curiosity that made him want to experiment on an advanced potion although most of his fellow Slytherins who had sworn their alligiance to Tom, whom they now call The Dark Lord, probably knows what had transpired.  
He set his bags on the bed and looked at the untouched bed that Severus Snape occupies and the adjacent ones which, the latter's cousin, Rupert Prince owns. He had yet to thank Severus for saving him and knowing what to do right away. For now, he has to write a letter to the Dark Lord and tell him that he's once again in the walls of the castle and fit to do anything he asks of him.

* * *

This is from my Tumblr Roleplay page that can be found with a username: williamnott


End file.
